


Когда ее совсем не ждешь

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry is mentioned, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: После войны Лаванда подрабатывает нянькой в Мунго. Часть ее работы - ходить по домам к прикованным к постели пациентам. Лаванда отправляется к матери погибшего Винсента Крэбба и находит там Гойла. И может быть что-то еще.





	Когда ее совсем не ждешь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на фест "Весенний кролик" на дайри.

День Лаванды начинается с шапочки. Простой, округлой, под которую прячут волосы. Такую носят хирурги и пекари, зельевары и ювелиры. И нянечки в Мунго. У них они салатового цвета с белой тесьмой. Лаванда не помнит утреннего кофе, не помнит быстрого прохладного душа, но шапочка будто порог, переход в хаотичный мир больных и выздоравливающих.

Слева матерятся сквозь зубы. Лаванде не нужно поворачиваться, она знает, кто именно высказывает свое мнение в столь экспрессивной форме.

— Давай помогу.

Она не дожидается ответа, подходит и отбирает шапочку. У Паркинсон пышные волосы, и та выглядит на них нахлобучкой. Лаванда закручивает волосы в аккуратный пучок, приглаживает магией непослушные пряди.

— Спасибо, — бурчит Паркинсон. — И убери палочку от моей головы, у тебя магия нестабильная.

А у тебя ее вообще нет, хочет ответить Лаванда, но молчит. Тем более, это неправда, не совсем правда. Паркинсон поражена в правах, всего несколько заклинаний, и то — на время.

А вот ее собственная магия так и останется нестабильной на всю жизнь. На всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Лаванду больше не пугают эти слова, она перестала осознавать их смысл и просто живет.

— Идем, — опять подает голос Паркинсон. — Посмотрим чью задницу будем подтирать сегодня.

Лаванда кивает и даже улыбается, на что Паркинсон фыркает и качает головой. Лаванда наблюдает за тем, как морщится ее вздернутый, слишком короткий нос, и думает, что привыкла к ней чересчур быстро. Возможно потому, что к людям, с которыми «подтираешь чьи-то задницы» каждый день, быстро привыкаешь, а может, с Паркинсон ей просто легко. Та не любезничает, не отводит виновато глаза, не лезет в ее личную жизнь, насильно принимая в ней участие. У Паркинсон свои планы, своя жизнь. В ней всевозможные Малфои и Забини, и нет места для нее, Лаванды.

 

***

 

Группа нянечек, или, как выражается их главная, медиведьма Колит, — «мои малыши», — собирается возле комнаты отдыха младшего медперсонала и ждет дальнейших распоряжений.

— Ну, и где мисс Драконья оспа? — интересуется Паркинсон у своих ногтей. Она осматривает их с особой любовью — коротко остриженных, но аккуратных и все равно красивых.

Ей кажется ужасно забавным выдумывать Колит все новые и новые прозвища, и все как одно, конечно же, связаны с недугами.

— Кто бы говорил, — в который раз шмыгает носом рослая девица с незапоминающийся фамилией.

Лаванда только помнит, что она их одногодка, училась на Хаффлпафе, и ненавидит Паркинсон всем своим естеством.

Прежде чем та успевает ответить, появляется медиведьма Колит. В руках пергамент, на носу очки. Они огромные, в тяжелой квадратной оправе, и жутко не идут ее миловидному лицу, но после войны на них пошла мода. Лаванда не слишком хорошо знает Гарри, но ей кажется, что его это раздражает.

— У нас небольшие перемены, — певучим голосом сообщает Колит. — Будем ходить по домам, проверять прикованных к постели больных. Некоторые из них в плачевном состоянии. Некоторые из них…

Она запинается, бросает на Паркинсон виноватый взгляд, но тут же расправляет плечи и продолжает:

— Немного ошиблись в выборе сторон во время войны.

Рослая хаффлпафка фыркает, Колит одаривает ее строгим взглядом и заканчивает нарочито громко:

— Но мы медики и никому не отказываем в помощи. Сейчас я раздам вам адреса, мои малыши, и займемся работой.

Перед лицом появляются красные чуть мерцающие буквы, выведенные легким почерком Колит. «Патил» читает Лаванда, скользит взглядом по знакомому адресу. Сердце совершает кульбит, ухает вниз. Она поднимает голову, видит побледневшую Паркинсон, ее направление.

«Крэбб».

Они молча смотрят друг на друга, молча обмениваются пациентами.

Уже почти на выходе из Мунго, Лаванда сталкивается с Гермионой. Та бежит по коридору в своей министерской мантии, ее каблучки отбивают мерный ритм по керамической плитке. Гермиона тормозит, забирает за ухо прядь волос.

— Привет, — улыбается.

Лаванда кивает, не останавливаясь, и спешит прочь.

 

***

 

Дверь небольшого аккуратного коттеджа открывает Гойл, его мощная фигура занимает почти весь дверной проем.

— Лаванда, — напоминает Лаванда.

Гойл равнодушно пожимает плечами и, кажется, просто не узнает ее, она уточняет:

— Браун. Гриффиндор. Эмм, Хогвартс?..

— Да, — Гойл наконец кивает. — Я из ваших по имени почти никого не помню, только что Поттера и этих его.

— Ну, — усмехается Лаванда. — Все помнят Поттера и этих его. Он же герой.

— Мудак.

Последнее они произносят одновременно.

— И это тоже, — Гойл нетерпеливо машет рукой. — Так ты целительница?

— Нянечка, — Лаванда чувствует как почему-то краснеет. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Живу, — лаконично отвечает Гойл и пропускает ее внутрь. — Мать Винса…

Он осекается, но тут же берет себя в руки.

— Она одна осталась, я немного помогаю.

Лаванда оглядывает обстановку коттеджа — не особо богатую, но уютную. На окнах развиваются прозрачные белые занавески, на диване пушистый плед, а откуда-то — наверняка из кухни — разносится умопомрачительный аромат мясного рагу.

В комнате больной явно ощущаются освежающие чары и пахнет чем-то приятным, очень знакомым, но Лаванда никак не может поймать воспоминание за хвост. Сама миссис Крэбб спит на высокой кровати с простыми бежевыми, но, опять-таки, чистыми простынями.

Гойл не просто помогает, понимает Лаванда окончательно, когда убеждается в отсутствии пролежней у больной, ее вымытых волосах, заплетенных в нетугую косу. Она проводит рукой по легкому одеялу.

— Она любила… любит шелк, но скатывается с него как с горки, — смущенно бормочет Гойл. — Никакие заклинания не помогают.

Лаванда кивает.

— Посмотри, — озабоченно просит он. — У нее тут на коже что-то. Выпишешь зелье?

Лаванде не разрешено ничего выписывать, но она узнает сыпь, что-то вроде потницы. Для этого не нужен рецепт.

Она сообщает об этом Гойлу, и тот кивает с явным облегчением.

— Я зайду завтра, — обещает Лаванда уже на выходе.

Гойл снова пожимает плечами, а Лаванда думает, что выходной можно было бы провести с куда большей пользой.

По дороге домой она заходит в аптеку и покупает зелье от сыпи.

Она приходит каждый день весь последующий месяц. Приносит зелья, сладости, книги. Кажется, Гойлу совершенно все равно. Он пропускает ее в дом, скупо отвечает на вопросы и тут же исчезает то ли на кухне, то ли еще где. На третий день Лаванда наконец знакомится с миссис Крэбб — приятной пожилой дамой, почему-то называющей ее Кэролайн. Миссис Крэбб рассказывает ей об огромном поместье, армии домовиков, несносных ночных феях, полюбивших их сад.

— Дорогая, — говорит она и накрывает руку Лаванды своей. — Им нравится наша пыльца, но от их бесшабашных налетов портятся цветы. К тому же…

Миссис Крэбб хихикает как девчонка, прикрывает рот ладонью.

— От пыльцы они пьянеют и начинают горланить песни, а это мешает малютке, совсем не высыпается.

— Малютке? — спрашивает Лаванда осипшим голосом.

— Винсенту, конечно, — подтверждает ее опасения миссис Крэбб. — А Найджелу нет до этого никакого дела. Ох уж эти мужчины…

Лаванда улыбается и встает, миссис Крэбб перехватывает ее запястье внезапно твердой рукой.

— Кэролайн, — шепчет она хрипло, яростно. — Скажи Найджелу, ты ему скажи, что можешь, что в состоянии смотреть за Винсом. Он прячет от тебя ребенка, Кэролайн! Он его прячет!

Лаванда пятиться назад, провожаемая криками миссис Крэбб.

— И пусть запретит Люциусу появляться здесь, пусть запретит! Не нужны нам его галлеоны! Скажи ему, Кэролайн!

Лаванда оступается, загипнотизированная выцветшими голубыми глазами, белой пеной в уголках рта, и почти падает. Почти, если бы не Гойл.

 

***

 

— Ты с ума сошел? — шипит она пятью минутами и двумя стаканами воды позже. — Она думает, что ты ее муж, отец Крэбба!

Миссис Крэбб спит, успокоенная легким заклятием стазиса и дозой умиротворяющего бальзама. Гойл тоже внешне спокоен, но Лаванда все же замечает как подрагивают его руки.

— Это ничего, — говорит он тихо.

— Ничего? Она не в себе, Грегори!

Лаванда называет Гойла по имени, но не придает этому значения. Не до этого.

— Она о Люциусе Малфое говорила? Ей нужна профессиональная помощь, или она нужна мне. Потому что у кого-то из нас галлюцинации, ведь мне казалось, что Малфой в Азкабане! И что за бред с ребенком?!

Гойл морщится, некоторое время его губы шевелятся беззвучно.

— Она о Драко, — наконец говорит он. — Это он приходит… приходил, он предлагал деньги. А с ребен… Винсом… Не знаю, может было что, а может действительно бред — он не особо делился. Послушай…

Гойл мнется, выпивает стакан воды, наколдовывает еще один, но так и оставляет нетронутым.

— Я не отдам ее в Мунго. Она жена осужденного Пожирателя, мать… мать Винса. Они не смогут помочь, а здесь… я же ухаживаю за ней?

Последнее звучит как жалобный вопрос, и Лаванда тупо кивает. Она, конечно, может рассказать все Колит — миссис Крэбб тут же заберут в Мунго, но… будет ли ей лучше в отделении Януса Тики?

Лаванда прерывисто вздыхает, тянется к воде, но передумывает в последний момент и встает.

— Кто такая Кэролайн? — спрашивает уже в дверях.

Гойл хмыкает, качает головой.

— Она и есть Кэролайн, — говорит с легкой улыбкой.

 

***

 

В комнате отдыха младшего медперсонала тихо и почти безлюдно. Паркинсон, как и в любую свободную минуту, корпит над медицинскими учебниками. Джексон — единственный нянька мужского пола, хрустит перечными чертиками и свежим Пророком.

Лаванда выходит в коридор и снова натыкается на Гермиону. Что ей здесь, медом намазано? Она раздраженно передергивает плечами и тут же вынужденно улыбается.

Гермиона подходит к ней, протягивает руку.

— Привет, как дела?

Гермиона бесит Лаванду до зеленых пикси в глазах. Правильными вопросами — ведь не было участливого «ты как?», а обычное «как дела?» не может задеть. Бесит, потому что действительно не замечает изуродованного лица — та половина, с которой соприкоснулись зубы Фенрира, будто обожжена. Глаза остались целыми, но щека покрылась коркой, губы расплылись, их уголки опустились в вечном недовольстве. Ей говорили, что слюна оборотня так же губительна для чужаков, сколь целительна для своих, и иногда…

Гермиона не делает вид, что не замечает, она действительно не замечает. Смотрит в глаза не старательно выпучив собственные, а просто потому, что людям смотрят в глаза, когда разговаривают с ними.

— Замечательно, — бурчит Лаванда, еле сдерживаясь.

— Я… — Гермиона мнется, но тут же откашливается и продолжает твердым голосом: — Мы работаем над законопроектом, касающимся оборотней, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты выступила, была нашим лицом…

Кровь вскипает настолько стремительно, что Лаванда не успевает опомниться.

— Этим лицом?! — рычит она.

В эту секунду она есть ярость, она есть зверь. Страшней того, кто почти обратил ее. Ей чудится, что кости ломаются, прорывают кожу и перестраиваются. Ей кажется, она чует запах крови.

— Я тебе не игрушка, Грейнджер, и не пугало. Не лицо твоей кампании! Проси Билла Уизли — он вроде тоже недоеденный, а я не святая мученица. Оставь меня в покое!

Перед глазами прыгают белые пятна, и в комнату отдыха Лаванда возвращается на ощупь. Там кто-то сует ей стакан воды, придерживая твердой рукой. Через несколько минут Лаванда приходит в себя.

— Браво, — насмешливо говорит Паркинсон и пару раз издевательски хлопает в ладоши. — Отменная взбучка заучке.

И Лаванда понимает, что запал еще не прошел.

— Ты еще! — рявкает она. — Сборище тварей — ты и твои друзья! Даже к своим никакого сострадания, даже к своим!

В эту минуту она ненавидит их всех: зубрилу Паркинсон, мечтающую о карьере целительницы. Она сдала Поттера, ее отец финансировал Пожирателей — но кого это волнует? Забини — наверняка вместе с Гермионой пыхтящего над законопроектом. Его семья оставалась нейтральной во время войны, но это так паршиво, подло, много хуже, чем выбрать сторону. Нотта и Болстроуд и кто там еще?! Но больше всех, сильней всех — Малфоя. Он же меченый, меченый, как и она! Только вот свою метку он получил добровольно. А теперь он аврор, чертов аврор, партнер Поттера. О них в Мунго легенды ходят, даже песенку сочинили: «В рейде Поттер и Малфой, отменился выходной». Лаванда помнит, как орал Гарри, когда аппарировал с истекающим кровью Малфоем и узнал, что на того, оказывается, замедляющее магию заклинание наложили. Несанкционированное, еще в министерстве, сразу после войны. В Мунго тогда стекла из окон выбило по всему второму этажу. Лаванда зашла чуть позже, закончив смену, и сразу вышла, незамеченной. Гарри сидел около койки Малфоя, положив голову на их сплетенные пальцы. Когда она рассказала об этом Паркинсон, та расхохоталась:

— Ну ты вообще, Браун, — они же трахаются!

Лаванда тогда чаем подавилась, выпучила глаза. Паркинсон видимо истолковала ее шок по-своему: 

— Ну и типа влюблены друг в друга.

Малфой должен был сидеть в Азкабане, он не должен был… не должен был!

— Грегори единственный настоящий, а вы… а вам легче пару десятков галлеонов швырнуть ему в морду и стереть из памяти! Он там совсем один с матерью Крэбба, а она!..

Лаванда обрывает себя на полуфразе и думает, что Паркинсон сейчас размажет ее по стене. Но та молчит, бледная до синевы, и Лаванда отворачивается, позорно сбегает.

 

***

 

В «Яму» — паб на Черинг Кросс Роуд, Лаванда старается попасть два-три раза в неделю. Это терапия. Каждый раз она выходит из «Дырявого котла» и добирается до места пешком, не рискуя аппарировать. Лаванда убеждает себя, что поступает так из-за того случая, когда она в буквальном смысле свалилась на голову магглу. Благо, тот был пьян и просто отключился. На самом деле, она все время боится, что ее расщепит.

Перед выходом она минут сорок торчит у зеркала. Проводит рукой по рябой щеке и думает, что красавица и чудовище столкнулись лбами, смешались и стали одним целым. Она полуфабрикат, на границе между мирами. Уже не человек, но еще не зверь. И иногда, — на самом деле, очень часто, — ей становится жаль, что у Фенрира не вышло. Пусть бы он довел дело до конца. Красавица должна была исчезнуть, сгореть дотла, уступить место чудовищу. Так она стала бы оборотнем — опасным и где-то восхитительным, — тщательно и с любовью созданным природой хищником. С его первобытной магией, звериным чутьем, бешеной скоростью, желанием жить.

Ей нет места — неприкаянная, застрявшая в Лимбе.

Она накладывает легкий Гламур на поврежденную сторону лица — маги вмиг просекли бы подвох, магглам хватает. И мысленно снова возвращается к Грегори. Что бы он сказал? Наверняка ничего. Он какой-то неправильно слизеринец — без гонора и кривых усмешек. Слишком прямой в своем безразличии.

А у него… красивые глаза — большие, карие, с длинными прямыми ресницами. Нос усеян мелкими веснушками, четко очерченные губы…

Лаванда мотает головой — что еще за дурость? — и отворачивается от зеркала.

«Яма» ничем не привлекает — ни внешним фасадом, ни обстановкой внутри. Он резко отличается от гламурных баров Сохо и Ислингтона, но Лаванда не променяла бы его ни на один из них.

Здесь в основном собираются свои и именно их — этих магглов — Лаванда считает друзьями. Или кем-то вроде них. У нее даже ухажеры имеются — Высокий Стэнли и Рыжий Стэнли. Они совсем не походят друг на друга, но оба одинаково милы в своем благословленном невежестве.

Лаванда оглядывается. Несколько незнакомцев — совсем мальчишки, кажется студенты, — сидят за отдаленным столиком, что-то бурно обсуждают размахивая руками. Она засматривается на одного из них — маленького и неказистого — самого шумного, но ее окликают:

— Лав? Мы здесь!

В этом месте она все еще Лав. Не мисс Браун, не нянечка, не «как там тебя» и даже не Лаванда. Что-то из прошлого — легкое как пена, чуть бессмысленное. Все еще хохотушка и куколка, все еще…

— Лав? — снова подает голос Высокий Стэнли и Лаванда не знает, что он имеет в виду: либо просто по имени зовет, либо шутя в любви признается.

Она машет рукой, приветливо улыбается и подходит к компании парней. К своей компании.

— Сейчас твой «Шприцер» принесу, — Рыжий Стэнли тут же вскакивает с места, направляется к бару.

— Он сегодня зарплату получил, — заговорщицки сообщает Высокий Стэнли и подмигивает Лаванде.

Та смеется.

Через полчаса они раскачиваются в подобии медленного танца. Высокий Стэнли кладет руки ей на бедра — осторожно, почти невесомо, будто проверяет границы дозволенного. Лаванда улыбается, прикрывает глаза.

Она сейчас же откроет их, и Грегори улыбнется ей мягко, чуть застенчиво. Его руки намного тяжелей, ладони шире — они легко обхватывают ее талию. Ей не нравятся эти робкие, аккуратные объятия, хочется, чтобы Грегори прижал к себе крепче…

Лаванда распахивает глаза, испуганно оглядывается и сбегает, сбрасывая с себя руки Стэнли.

— Лав, — кричит он, перекрывая шум в пабе. — Лав, ты куда?! Что я сделал-то?

 

***

 

— Давай помогу.

Паркинсон снова ведет неравную борьбу с шапочкой. Она закусывает губу и молча протягивает ее Лаванде.

Та приглаживает непослушные густые пряди — руками, без магии — и не знает, что сказать.

— Мы не бросали его, Браун, — нарушает тишину сама Паркинсон.

Руки Лаванды замирают на миг. Она не узнает нехарактерно глухого голоса, но молчит, теперь уже нарочно замедляясь — ей хочется узнать о Грегори больше, а Паркинсон не станет откровенничать глядя в глаза. Ей так легче, стоя спиной.

— По крайней мере, не хотели этого. Грег… он никого не подпускает к себе, к матери Винса. Мне кажется, ему так легче. Нам всем было тяжело, но ему…

Паркинсон затихает, и Лаванда легонько дергает ее за волосы — продолжай!

— Мы не жалеем себя! — злится та. — Просто живем. Переиграли входные данные и живем. А он… Грег выгнал меня после того, как я намекнула ему насчет Януса Тики. Мерлин, я же заходила туда, и не раз, знаю, как там, но он не стал слушать.

Лаванда больше не трогает волосы Паркинсон, держит руки на ее плечах, но та, кажется, не замечает.

— Драко с Блейзом пошли к нему, и да, хотели дать денег. Он и их прогнал. Уж не знаю, что он им наговорил, но Драко…

Паркинсон прерывисто вздыхает и разворачивается лицом к Лаванде. Та теребит шапочку в руках и неожиданно признается:

— Он мне нравится.

Она уверена — Паркинсон поднимет ее на смех, но та смотрит серьезно и внезапно… улыбается.

— Не бросай его, — то ли просит, то ли приказывает.

Мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза, наконец Паркинсон вздыхает.

— Давай, цепляй на меня этот позорный символ милосердия и пойдем. Мисс Ногтевой грибок наверняка заждалась.

Лаванда фыркает, надевает на Паркинсон шапочку и следует за ней к Колит.

 

***

 

Лаванда мимолетно упоминает, что хотела бы зайти в отделение Януса Тики. Колит не выказывает удивления, лишь нагружает ее несколькими папками и одним джарви. Лаванда выпучивает глаза, а хорек-переросток разевает пасть и еле различимо шипит:

— Дуффффа!..

— Не обращай внимания, — машет рукой Колит и поправляет съехавшие с носа очки. — Джарви страшные грубияны, этот еще ничего. Отдашь все это хозяйство главцелителю.

Лаванда кивает, перекладывает папки подмышку и несется с хорьком на третий этаж.

Отделение Януса Тики встречает ее оранжевым низзлом с пробивающимися из длинных заостренных ушей веточками. Он окидывает джарви хмурым взглядом и недовольно мяукает. Лаванде кажется, что тот сейчас покажет ему средний палец.

— Провожай, — обращается к низзлу и сама толкает дверь.

Лаванда совсем не готова к открывшейся картине. Ей представлялась какая-то мешанина из ночных кошмаров и десяти унылых оттенков серого. А здесь…

Здесь почти отсутствуют внутренние стены, зато много огромных — от пола до потолка — окон и ни единой, в пределах видимости, запертой двери. В первую же секунду на Лаванду буквально со всех сторон обрушивается шум и гомон. Люди стоят и сидят, играют в какие-то игры и просто разговаривают — без умолку. Смеются, стараются перекричать друг друга. Почти у всех на коленях, головах и плечах сидят животные — от тех же низзлов, сов и карликовых пушистиков до… Мерлин всемогущий — феникс?!

— Дуфффдоом! — взвывает джарви.

Лаванда давит нервный смешок в зародыше. Она оглядывается, и понимает, что не может отличить пациентов от медперсонала. Все как один одеты в цветные широкие мантии, и нет никаких шапочек, бейджиков…

Лаванда прислушивается к разговору мужчины и женщины стоящих неподалеку от нее.

— И тут я понял — я Рональд Уизли! — уверяет первый. — И как я раньше не обращал внимания с моей-то рыжей шевелюрой! Видишь? — он указывает на свой абсолютно лысый, чуть выпуклый на затылке череп.

— Конечно, — серьезно отвечает женщина. — Конечно, вижу.

Лаванда качает головой и отворачивается. И тут же сталкивается с молодой девушкой. Лаванда моргает. По крайней мере, ей кажется, что это девушка, несмотря на абсолютно плоскую грудь и явственно проступающие жабры на шее.

— Простите, — извиняется та на ходу. — К нам? — и кивает куда-то влево. — Тогда вам к нашему главному.

Лаванда не успевает поблагодарить, покрепче перехватывает хорька-хама и шагает в указанном направлении.

Около кабинета главы отделения она останавливается, нерешительно стучит в косяк открытой двери. Целитель поднимает голову от кипы бумаг и улыбается.

— Вы к нам? С подарками? — спрашивает приветливо. — Проходите и простите за легкий беспорядок.

“Легким” беспорядок назвать сложно. Лаванда чуть не падает, запнувшись о пушистый тапочек, сиротливо валяющийся в центре кабинета, подойдя к столу, отдает папки и тут же сбегающего при передаче джарви и беспокойно оглядывается.

— Осматриваться пошел, а это — смахните на пол, — целитель указывает на один из утопших в пергаментах стульев. — Совсем нет времени на уборку. Вы…

Вопросительно поднятая бровь живо напоминает профессора Снейпа, и Лаванда теряется.

— Я просто… я… я работаю здесь, в Мунго. Нянечкой. Браун, — она смущается под заинтересованным взглядом внимательных глаз. — Лаванда Браун.

— Целитель Бэнкс, — он протягивает руку. — Очень приятно, коллега.

Обращение «мы на равных» очень нравится Лаванде. Нравится и придает уверенность. Она открывает рот, желая расспросить побольше о процедурах, отношении и распорядке дня, но сзади кто-то покашливает, очевидно привлекая внимание.

— Целитель Бэнкс, простите, но прибыла новая партия зелий из лаборатории…

Лаванда оборачивается и вздрагивает. Парень застывший в дверях, явно оборотень — из тех, кто даже не оборачивается до конца. Покрытый редкой шерстью, он скалит в улыбке острые клыки. Золотистые глаза прикрыты, равнодушный взгляд скользит по лицу Лаванды и тут же становится заинтересованным. Узнал. Почувствовал. Оборотень облизывается — юркий язык мелькает меж полных губ, те разъезжаются в довольной, плотоядной ухмылке.

— Отлично! — Бэнкс единожды хлопает в ладоши. — Ты знаешь, что куда, Дилан.

Тот кивает и, подмигнув Лаванде, исчезает.

Лаванда так и сидит — вполоборота к двери.

— Мисс Браун? — выводит ее из оцепенения тихий твердый голос Бэнкса.

Она чувствует себя больной и обманутой. Хотя, кто именно лгал ей? Кто здесь шулер кроме нее самой?

— Вы позволяете таким работать здесь?!

Вопрос звучит резко и обвиняюще, но Лаванде все равно. Она в смятении, мысли путаются — им слишком тесно, их слишком много.

— Именно таким и позволяю.

Целитель Бэнкс хмурится, его лицо ожесточается на мгновение. Он явно ждет продолжения, дальнейших расспросов, но Лаванде нечего добавить.

Внезапно она сдувается, будто огромный пузырь из жвачки Друбблс.

— Я хотела спросить, как вы относитесь к семьям Пожирателей, к пациентам имеющим отношение…

Она машет рукой и горько усмехается.

— Вопрос снимается.

— Мы вне войны, мисс Браун, мы целители, — говорит Бэнкс.

В его голосе нет снисхождения, да и пафос отсутствует.

— У каждого своя…

— Правда, — перебивает Лаванда. — Да, слышала уже.

Целитель Бэнкс одаривает ее внимательным и кажется, не совсем довольным взглядом.

— История, — говорит он наконец. — А правда всегда одна, на то она и правда.

Он вздыхает, его лицо смягчается.

— Мы сами себе и судьи и обвинители, да? А ведь нам и без нас хватает, — он усмехается. — Найдутся.

Некоторое время в кабинете царит тишина.

— У вас здесь… хорошо, — Лаванда прерывисто вздыхает. — Странный подход…

— Человеческий, — улыбается Бэнкс. — И пациенты тут разные, есть и приходящие. Мы помогаем стабилизировать магию помимо прочего.

Он пристально смотрит ей в глаза, будто знает о ней все, даже то, чего не знает она сама.

— Часто не в ней дело, а в душевном состоянии. Иногда просто нужно поговорить… 

Лаванда кивает опущенной головой и встает.

— Вам тоже бывает сложно? С людьми? С… собой, — почти шепотом спрашивает она.

Ей почему-то очень важно знать ответ.

— Моя мать урожденная Яксли, — фыркает Бэнкс. — Как вы думаете? А вообще, мир меняется, коллега. Малфои в аврорате, наследник Ноттов женился на полукровке. Мир меняется, — повторяет он твердо.

Не прощаясь, Лаванда направляется к выходу и вдруг останавливается.

— А если… а если я захочу именно с вами поговорить? — спрашивает не оборачиваясь.

Она не смотрит на Бэнкса, но уверена — тот улыбается.

— Мои двери всегда распахнуты настежь, мисс Браун. Буквально.

 

***

 

Лаванда намерена поговорить с Грегори. Она окрылена беседой с целителем Бэнксом, ей сдается, будто она спасает Грегори от удушливого затворничества. Одиночества.

Она проверяет состояние Кэролайн — миссис Крэбб. Физически более или менее удовлетворительное, в прочем оно оставляет желать лучшего.

После они с Грегори сидят на кухне и пьют чай. Лаванда замечает на столе новый сервиз, прозрачные зеленоватые чашки вместо тяжелых неказистых кружек. Иная скатерть, да и сам Грегори… он что, постригся?.

Лаванда не знает, с чего начать, поэтому просто бьет обухом по голове:

— Я говорила с твоими друзьями.

Она не уточняет, с кем именно, а множественное число придает значимости — так ей кажется.

Грегори резко бледнеет и чуть не роняет чашку, расплескивая остатки чая — белую скатерть орошают коричневатые уродливые брызги.

— Ты говорила с Драко? — спрашивает он сиплым голосом. — Зачем?

Он подается вперед, напряженный, как натянутая тетива. Лаванда наблюдает это нервное шоу, уже понимая, что ошиблась с тактикой. Она злится на себя, но бьет по Грегори, снова.

— Боишься его? — раздраженно передергивает плечами. — Что вы все…

— Никого я не боюсь.

Слова падают как камни, и Лаванда верит сразу — не боится.

— Не с кошмарным Малфоем, уймись, всего лишь с Паркинсон.

— Зачем? — повторяет Грегори. — Обо мне? Зачем?

Лаванда барабанит пальцами по столу, закатывает глаза и наконец вздыхает.

— Не в этом дело, Грегори. Я не это хотела сказать, не с этого начать. Я сходила в отделение Януса Тики, беседовала с главным целителем.

Грегори откидывается на спинку стула, складывает руки на груди и ждет. Все еще настороженно — недоверчивый хищный зверь.

Раз получил по носу, второй — не полезет.

— Мне кажется, Кэролайн будет лучше там.

Грегори меняется в лице.

— Нет, — бормочет он тускло.

Лаванда будто не слышит его.

— Сходи, посмотри как там хорошо. Совсем не так, как кажется…

— Все не так, как кажется! — внезапно рявкает Грегори, и Лаванда подпрыгивает на месте — от неожиданности и обиды. Обиды резкой и всепоглощающей, она захлестывает Лаванду целиком и сразу, в один момент.

— Ты не дослушал меня!

— Кэролайн никуда не пойдет. Ее место здесь.

— Но ты даже не проверил! Ты…

Она замолкает, прерывисто дыша и буравит Грегори тяжелым взглядом.

— Паркинсон была права, — говорит наконец. — Ты закрылся от всего света, от друзей. Зарылся в нору как крыса, как крыса! И не высовываешься. Боишься что щелкнут по носу? Заслонился больной женщиной, возомнил себя великомучеником, святым! А люди…

Лаванда осекается, ошарашенная тихим смехом. Неправильным смехом — ядовитым и пустым.

— Я не высовываюсь? — Грегори криво усмехается, и Лаванда понимает, что заблуждалась.

Нет, на правильном факультете учился господин Гойл, подходящем. В этой характерной для слизеринцев ухмылке Лаванда узнает и Малфоя, и Паркинсон, и Забини, и тысячу таких же как они — какими были, какие есть, какими будут всегда.

— А сама-то? Мерлин…

Грегори качает головой, будто осуждает, будто страшно устал от ее тупости.

— Ты нянечка, прячешься за формой, со смены на смену, мелкая сошка. Опасаешься лишний раз рот открыть, потому что там клычки.

Лаванда чувствует, как покалывает глаза от подступающих слез.

Это от злости, но не объяснять же этой змее! Она сжимает кулаки.

— Говоришь, я от друзей закрылся? — по лицу Грегори пробегает тень. — Да. А ты своих бросила. Как их там — Сита и Лалита?

Лаванда сама рассказывала про Парвати, конечно сама, но мгновенно забывает об этом и ненавидит Грегори яростно и жарко.

— Не смей!..

Тот не отвечает. Горбится и молчит, внезапно снова совсем свой.

И это ужасней всего.

Лаванда встает, слышит под собой грохот — должно быть стул опрокинулся — и несется к выходу, прочь из этого маленького душного мирка, выдуманного ею парня, от себя самой.

 

***

 

От себя не убежишь. Это клише Лаванда повторяет на разные лады, пока валяется в постели, впервые за все время работы в Мунго взяв отгул. Она грызет соленые чипсы и засахаренные крылья бабочек, сухой хлеб и что-то там еще без остановки. Под вечер постель выглядит как поле боя и победа не за Лавандой.

Ночь она проводит на кухне, забравшись с ногами на табурет. Курит, отыскав в старом школьном сундуке завалявшуюся пачку маггловских «More» и сочувствует себе — тщательно и со вкусом.

Лаванда отгоняет все мысли о Грегори, и видимо из-за этого в голову лезут слова Паркинсон: «Мы не жалеем себя».

Лаванда вздыхает, выуживает последнюю сигарету и, уже закурив, вспоминает Парвати и первую сигарету из этой же пачки. Они ее вдвоем скурили, давясь и кашляя.

— Выкинь ты их! — махала тогда руками подруга.

— Выкину, — уверяла ее Лаванда и врала в первый, но далеко не последний раз.

Что там с Падмой? — гадает Лаванда покусывая ноготь на указательном пальце. Она так и не узнала, что именно произошло. Было слишком страшно показываться Парвати на глаза. Даже не из-за покалеченного лица — черт бы с ним. Просто Гре… кто-то совершенно прав, и она прячется в скорлупе своей новой жизни, где нет места старым связям, также как и нет места для глупышки Лав-Лав.

Отговорки. Глупые, пафосные. Жестокие.

Наутро Лаванда приводит себя в порядок и, глотая горькую от страха слюну, направляется к сестрам Патил. К Парвати. Если, конечно, для нее все еще открыт доступ.

А если Парвати прогонит ее, если прогонит… будет абсолютно права.

Но та лишь смотрит невыносимо долго, застыв у камина с книгой в руке, а потом плачет и бросается к Лаванде, обнимает ее. Лаванда вторит ей, держит крепко и ревет.

Она связывается с Забини и просит передать Гермионе, что готова поддержать их законопроект. Лицо пусть ищут другое — посимпатичней, попроще, — но в помощи она не откажет.

И Колит — конечная остановка.

— Я бы хотела урезать часы, — сообщает Лаванда и чувствует, как укоризненно давит на нее шапочка. — Я решила попробовать…

Она откашливается, мотает головой.

— Я поступаю на подготовительные курсы, хочу стать целителем.

— Панси уговорила? — Колит улыбается и подписывает бумаги. — Наконец-то!

— Панси? — Лаванда озадаченно хмурится. — При чем здесь?..

— Да она мне все уши прожужжала: «Повлияйте, повлияйте, она меня не слушает!»

Колит качает головой.

— Она хорошая девочка, наша Панси, хоть и палец ей в рот не клади. Да ты же в курсе, вы ведь подруги.

Лаванда ошарашенно кивает.

— Подруги.

К пятнице она осознает, что не была в «Яме» целую неделю. Ей не хватает необременительной атмосферы, легкого флирта, и, совершив одну небольшую остановку, Лаванда направляется в паб.

 

***

 

Лаванда танцует. Совсем немного пьяна от вина и резких жизненных перемен. Высокий Стэнли обнимает ее за талию, прижимается щекой к ее поврежденной. После спонтанной стрижки даже волосы ему не помеха. Лаванда обрила половину головы — именно со стороны укуса. Ей кажется, это забавно. Обоим — и Высокому и Рыжему — понравилось. «Круто» заявили они почти в унисон. Интересно, что бы они сказали, если бы Гламур слетел. Прижимался бы Высокий Стэнли также тесно? На самом деле, это совсем не интересно. Лаванде жарко, она морщится, аккуратно отталкивая Стэнли от себя.

— Пить хочу, — сообщает виновато.

Тот мотает головой:

— Потом. Давай потом, Лав.

Он снова обнимает ее, она снова отстраняется.

— Да что с тобой? — недовольно интересуется Высокий Стэнли.

Его тон раздражает Лаванду, она кладет ладонь на его грудь — удерживает дистанцию. Он смеется, убирает ее руку, его собственные обхватывают ее шею.

— Стэн!

— Да ладно тебе…

Он не успевает договорить, ловит мощный хук в челюсть. Лаванда изумленно наблюдает его падение, он как листок на ветру — падает неторопливо, невыносимо долго. Лаванда медленно оборачивается и почти не удивляется, встречаясь взглядом со своим персональным героем.

Грегори мрачно смотрит ей в глаза, так и не разжав свой огромный кулак.

 

***

 

Звуки города завораживают, по крайней мере, отвлекают. Откуда-то издалека доносится сирена — то ли маггловские авроры, то ли целители спешат к кому-то на помощь. Из открытого окна здания напротив звучит красивая мелодия. Возможно, это джаз, а может, мягкий рок — Лаванда очень плохо разбирается в музыке.

Высокий Стэнли спит сном праведника на соседней скамейке и вроде даже похрапывает. Лаванда смотрит на него и говорит:

— Ты что, следил за мной?

Стэнли не ответил бы даже при желании, но Лаванда и не к нему обращается.

— Да, — невозмутимо отвечают ей справа. — Не сегодня, а вообще.

Она оборачивается к Грегори, молча хмурится.

— Я ждал тебя здесь каждый вечер, — он пожимает плечами. — Как видишь, не зря.

Лаванда фыркает. Ей хочется задать миллион вопросов, наорать, послать к чертям, но больше всего остального — притянуть к себе и наконец…

— Что ты сделала с собой?

Лаванда уверена, он говорит о прическе. Она готова вспылить, но Грегори морщится, указывает на лицо.

— Убери это, в глазах рябит. Пожалуйста.

Лаванда снимает заклинание, с вызовом смотрит на Грегори — он только усмехается, привлекает ее к себе и осторожно прижимается губами к щеке. Скользит ниже, утыкается носом в шею, и Лаванда кожей ловит его взволнованное дыхание.

— Я соврал тебе, — говорит Грегори тихо, все еще не отрываясь от ее шеи.

Лаванда гулко сглатывает.

— Когда? — спрашивает хрипло.

Грегори ерзает на месте, выдыхает шумно и немного щекотно.

— Тогда, когда ты пришла к нам… тогда, в первый раз.

Лаванда молчит, ждет продолжения, сердце выдает стаккато.

— Я сделал вид, будто не помню тебя. Это неправда.

— А что правда? — тихо спрашивает Лаванда и вдруг начинает злиться. Резкий скачок эмоций пугает ее, но остановиться она уже не в состоянии. — Скажешь, что нравлюсь тебе? Что всегда нравилась?

Она отодвигается, смотрит ему в глаза, пристально наблюдая за реакцией.

Грегори качает головой, но взгляд не отводит.

— Да, — признается он наконец и Лаванда подскакивает с места.

— Да пошел ты!..

Он все испортил! Все ис...

— Ты никогда не собирала волосы. Носила обручи — широкие и цветные. Голубой в белый горох, красный со звездочками.

Лаванда смотрит на него во все глаза, и, кажется, у нее открыт рот.

— А помады не любила, по крайней мере, не яркие, а только… — он хмурится, будто пытается подобрать слова, и Лаванда помогает громким шепотом:

— Блеск для губ.

Вишневый блеск для губ.

— Да, — кивает Грегори. — Блестящие губы, блестящие глаза. И вот еще…

Он запускает руку в карман и чем-то шуршит.

— Почему ты перестала? — спрашивает странное. — Не надо.

Он протягивает ей небольшой сверток, и Лаванда оцепенело принимает подарок, медленно разворачивает обертку.

Духи. Лаванда.

Она машинально откручивает крышечку, подносит бутылочку к носу…

И понимает, чем пахнут освежающие чары в комнате Кэролайн.

Лаванда неуклюже плюхается обратно на скамейку. У нее немного кружится голова, совсем чуть-чуть.

Грегори наклоняется вперед, складывает руки в замок между широко расставленными ногами.

— Ты была права. Насчет меня, насчет всего, — произносит он глухо, глядя в пол. — Я заслонился матерью Винса. И со своими вел себя…

Он вздыхает.

— Я говорил с Драко.

— Поздравляю.

Получается достаточно резко, и Грегори удивленно вскидывается.

— Ты же совсем не знаешь его, — он мягко улыбается. — Никого из них.

Лаванда сжимает губы, заставляя себя молчать.

— Он ведь калечил… резал себя сразу после войны.

Это…

— Метку?..

— Ммм… было бы логично, но нет. Просто он… был совсем оцепеневший, неживой и хотел… наверное хотел хоть что-то чувствовать.

Она понимает, хорошо знает как это.

— Тогда мне было с ним просто. Потом, когда ему стало легче, когда им всем стало легче, мне стало… невозможно.

Лаванда медленно кивает. Все их поколение… покусанное.

Грегори откашливается, мотает головой, будто отгоняет тяжелые, лишние сейчас мысли.

— Я был в Мунго и… ей там будет лучше. Кэролайн. Ты же сама говорила?

Он словно одобрения ищет и Лаванда вздрагивает.

— Я… я да, говорила.

Она смотрит в его несчастные глаза, сейчас он походит на большого потерянного ребенка. Сердце больно сжимается, она берет его за руку. Теперь ее время вести.

— Ты не бросаешь ее, Грегори. Я… мы не бросаем ее. Только вот…

Лаванда закусывает губу.

— Надо сделать последнее. Еще одно.

 

***

 

Это произошло всего полтора месяца назад, но Лаванде кажется, будто прошли годы с тех пор, как она впервые появилась в маленьком коттедже Кэролайн. Все здесь знакомо до мелочей — от настенных, слишком крупных для небольшой гостиной часов, до излишне мягких плюшевых диванов. Они часть прошлого, их место в огромном особняке, в том самом, где их обхаживали умелой рукой — с любовью и заботой. Умелые руки нужны и самой хозяйке коттеджа, а все, на что способны Лаванда с Грегори, это подарить умиротворение. Во всяком случае, она на это надеется.

Лаванда вздыхает и входит в комнату Кэролайн.

— Миссис Крэбб, — тихо зовет она.

Та открывает глаза, моргает, прогоняя дремоту, и улыбается.

— Кэролайн, — говорит сиплым голосом. — Долго же тебя не было. Ты так занята, дорогая моя.

Лаванда слегка пожимает плечами и замирает, заслышав шаги Грегори позади себя.

Внимание Кэролайн тут же переключается на него.

— Найджел.

Лаванда оборачивается, кидает мимолетный взгляд на тугой сверток в его руках. И ждет.

Грегори бледный как полотно, по левому виску скатывается капля пота, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку.

Лаванда ободряюще улыбается, но он продолжает стоять изваянием, прижимая сверток к груди. И тогда она сама делает шаг вперед.

— Найджел, ты что-то хотел?

Грегори переминается с ноги на ногу, откашливается и аккуратно протягивает ей сверток обеими руками.

— Дорогая, — хрипло и осторожно, будто почву прощупывает, произносит он. — Наш Винс все никак не заснет. Старая Нэн весь лоб себе отбила. Возьми ребенка, будь добра.

Лаванда подходит ближе, еще ближе, бережно забирает сверток, заглядывает внутрь.

— Пора спать, мой милый, — практически поет она и прижимается губами к шерстяному одеялу.

Она боится смотреть в сторону кровати, но преодолевает страх, не в силах удержаться.

И смотрит, все же смотрит сквозь странный туман в глазах.

Сейчас Кэролайн кажется совсем молодой, очень красивой. У нее огромные глаза и длинные, будто кукольные ресницы.

Лаванда потом обязательно спросит, что за заклинание применила Кэролайн, отчего они у нее такие, точно хрустальные.


End file.
